New Year Campaign 2016
Event duration: January 1, 04:00 - January 13, 13:59pm (JST) Log in any time during the event to receive Happy x3 Order. This limited Craft Essence comes at max level with all limit breaks and generates 1 Critical Star per turn. All times listed are in JST. Special Login Bonuses Log in during the following times to get special rewards: *'Jan 1 04:00 - Jan 2 03:59': 16 + 1 *'Jan 2 04:00 - Jan 3 03:59': 8 3★ ATK Status Up Cards + 8 3★ HP Status Up Cards + 1 *'Jan 3 04:00 - Jan 4 03:59': 16 4★ ALL Experience Cards + 1 ※ Items are sent to the Gift Box after logging in during the specified the time period. They can only be received once. New items added to Da Vinci's Workshop *Lucky Bag 2016 ( s, Status Up Cards, Friend Points) *Lucky Bag of Materials 2016 (Ascension Items) *Mona Lisa (Craft Essence, 5★) x5 **Increases the amount of quest QP obtained by 2%. * *4★ Experience Cards See Da Vinci's Workshop for details. Special One-Time 5★ Guaranteed Summoning There is a new summoning page past the Friend Point summoning that requires 40 paid Saint Quartz for a 10-roll. Quartz that has not been purchased through the in-game store cannot be used for this summoning. This summoning can only be used once and guarantees at least 1 5★ Servant from the list below: *Artoria Pendragon *Attila *Okita Sōji *Mordred *Orion *Francis Drake *Jack the Ripper *Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) *Tamamo no Mae *Vlad III *Jeanne d'Arc Arjuna & Karna Trial Quests Duration: January 1, 00:00 - January 7, 23:59 Arjuna's and Karna's Trial Quests are available for the duration of the summoning event from Chaldea Gate. It is an easy quest that features the listed Servants as supports, meant to showcase the new Servants' abilities and animations. Karna's trial will be unlocked after completing Arjuna's trial. Part 1: Arjuna 5,686 HP |en12 = Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 10 5,686 HP |en13 = Ghost |en13stats = Lvl 10 5,686 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ghost |en21stats = Lvl 12 6,255 HP |en22 = Terror Ghost |en22stats = Lvl 10 8,975 HP |en23 = Ghost |en23stats = Lvl 12 6,255 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Ghost |en31stats = Lvl 10 5,686 HP |en32 = Terror Ghost |en32stats = Lvl 8 8,975 HP |en33 = Ancient Ghost |en33stats = Lvl 10 16,722 HP |dropicons = }} 6,086 HP |en12 = Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 12 6,086 HP |en13 = Terror Ghost |en13stats = Lvl 11 9,216 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = yes |en21 = Shadow Karna |en21stats = Lvl 25 42,471 HP |en22 = Terror Ghost |en22stats = Lvl 12 11,520 HP |dropicons = }} }} Part 2: Karna 7,580 HP |en12 = Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 22 7,580 HP |en13 = Skeleton |en13stats = Lvl 22 7,580 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Skeleton |en21stats = Lvl 26 8,776 HP |en22 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en22stats = Lvl 22 12,917 HP |en23 = Skeleton |en23stats = Lvl 26 8,776 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en31stats = Lvl 24 20,945 HP |en32 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en32stats = Lvl 24 20,945 HP |dropicons = }} 7,562 HP |en12 = Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 24 7,562 HP |en13 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en13stats = Lvl 24 10,934 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = yes |en21 = Shadow Arjuna |en21stats = Lvl 30 60,293 HP |en22 = Skeleton |en22stats = Lvl 26 9,024 HP |dropicons = }} }} New Year Campaign center|680px Draw rates for the following cards have been increased for the duration of the event: * Grand New Year (Craft Essence, 5★): Taunt enemies (1 turn) and gain Invincibility (1 turn). Increases debuff resistance by 10%. * Heroic New Year (Craft Essence, 4★): Nulls 1st debuff on Servant. Increases defense by 8%. * Peacefulness of 2016 (Craft Essence, 3★): 200 HP recovered per turn. Decreases attack by 10%. * Law of the Jungle (Craft Essence, 3★): Increases QP drops by 2015. Limited Servant Schedule In addition to the above Craft Essences, the following limited Servants will be available in special summoning pools on the specified days. The summoning banner will display the Servant available for the day. These featured Servants MAY NOT have their rates increased. (Need verification.) *Jan 1 00:00-23:59 - Gilgamesh *Jan 2 00:00-23:59 - Sakata Kintoki *Jan 3 00:00-23:59 - Karna *Jan 4 00:00-23:59 - Arjuna *Jan 5 00:00-23:59 - Scáthach *Jan 6 00:00-23:59 - Karna & Arjuna *Jan 7 00:00-23:59 - All 5★s above **As a reminder, 00:00 in JST is 07:00 the previous day in PST. Fate/Grand Order Official NICONICO Channel First Broadcast Commemoration Event Date : 4th of January Time : 20.00 to 22.00 JST (the live broadcast may be extended) Marks the release of the Official Channel for F/GO, named Fate/Grand Order Chaldean Broadcasting Station. There will also be giveaways for reaching a certain amount of Tweets. Link for the event page : http://www.fate-go.jp/cp/newyear/ Link for the broadcast : http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv246279718 Account for NICONICO is needed for the participation of this event. Guests / Performers 島﨑信長 / Nobunaga Shimazaki (Voice Actor for Arjuna) 種田梨沙 / Risa Taneda (Voice Actor for Mashu) マフィア梶田 / Mafia Kajita (Emcee for the Live Broadcast) Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event